


Remembrance

by Demondog136



Series: Holiday Surprise [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, RIP Alan Rickman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry go and visit a grave to thank Severus all that he has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this to Alan Rickman and how awesome of an actor he was and to remember him as he was. He will be missed.
> 
> I want to thank you all as well as for taking the time to read this and how much it means to me of how this makes you smile and how you look forward to the new parts. Thank you everyone one who read the original Holiday Surprise and over 2000 views now and almost 100 kudos. I do hope you like this one even though it is a little sad, but I wanted to take the moment to remember Alan Rickman and how well he played his part and how he had encourage the other actors/actresses to do there best and passed on tips to them to get them where they are today. You will always be remembered.
> 
> Please point out any mistakes there might be since I haven't had time to read over this so I can go back and correct it.
> 
> Enjoy~

It has been rough the last couple of weeks, Harry was suffering from morning sickness (which should really should have it name changed) making it difficult for him to stomach food. Of course we tried potions that were safe for pregnancies but that only took the edge off, not completely stopping the nausea. Then with the hustle and bustle of trying to go around the media, that still seems to trail Harry wherever he goes, trying get to his appointment on time for the checkup. I was surprise in the least that they haven’t caught sniff of the little secret we were keeping, but to say in the least I was quiet happy. This was something that no one but Harry, I, and our friends and families need to know.

 

Yesterday Ron and Hermione came over, and for the first time since we found out we told someone else. Of course Hermione was over excited about our news to say in the least, offering a helping hand in baby sitting and setting up the nursery for the little pup. Ron was a little shocked with everything, he still doesn’t approve of Harry and me, but he is slowly getting there. Of course Hermione and Harry needed to direct us when things got a little heated, but other than that we got “along” quite well compared to what is was like back at Hogwarts.

 

Today was a sort of a special day for me and Harry, of course he was a little apprehensive about it and was doubting that he should come with me. But I talked him into it, saying that this was one of the most import things for me. With that we left our little cottage, apparating to a small town. From there we set out on a short brisk walk to a small cemetery.

 

I knelt down on to the ground in front of the granite tomb stone letting my fingers gently brush over the name that was written upon it welling back the tears that threaten to over flow. Here was the man that helped me the most in my life, the one who help me set a path in my life, and the one who always looked after me when my own father refused to do anything. Here lie one of the greatest man I will ever know in my life, Severus Snape.

 

I started to speak as if he was still here in the land of the living with us, telling him I have found my mate that I truly loved, telling the good news of us expecting our first pup, telling him everything. By the end of everything I was a mess tears blinding my sight, while Harry stood behind me letting me speak, “I only have one more thing left to say,” I smiled sadly at the grave in front of us, “I am happy that you were there for me through everything, and that you helped me even though I made the worst mistake of my life. You were there not only for me, but also my mate who would not be here if you didn’t help him, even if you were just a shadow in the background. I know when I say this that we are both very thankful of what you did for both of us, and we don’t want that to go to waste.” My voice was trembling as I forced myself to say this, “gods I miss you so much, for a while I was lost of course I had Father and Mother, but you where the one always looking out for me, and without you there I just a lost little boy. I-I just wanted you to know that I loved you like a father, and that you are forever going to remember by me, always.” I couldn’t speak anymore I felt Harry rest a soft hand on my shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

 

Harry then knelt with me on the cold ground right in front of the grave marker his hand clasping my cold one, as he looked at the cold slab of stone. His voice was gentle as he spoke up, tighten his grip on my hand, “I know this is something I would never think of a million years would happen, I thought you hated right from the start when I entered Hogwarts, and of course I ended up thinking that you were a huge git. Throughout my years there I tried my best just to ignore you, thinking that you were out to get me as well as everyone else. When sixth year rolled around and you did what you did, I hated you there is no way to sugar coat this. I was mad that you killed the man that had helped you for so long, but I was also happy that you took his life instead of Draco. He was just a boy then, not a killer, and you knew he couldn’t do it; and it hurt yourself much more in the end, since you had to kill a friend.” Harry eyes were watering just like mine as I stared at this young man in front of me talking to my godfather with a lot of malice, yet here he was crying. “Then the war started, you died protecting me because you felt like you owed my mother something, which was something you never really had to do. Then you gave me your memories as I held you as you slipped away. It was then I saw just how much you have done for me, and now I cannot repay any of the kindness that you have done for me. I do hope that you approve of this between Draco and me, and that you could watch over us as you have done when you were alive. Just like Draco has said we will always remember you and all that you have done for us, we will tell our pup of this great man that helped us so much, of the great man that has saved us so much, of a great man that brought Draco and I together.”

 

He finished his little speech and we sat there in the cold weather looking at the cold stone tomb of a friend that will never be forgotten who we will always remember. In those somber moments we felt at peace and I am sure that Severus would have a smile upon that cold stone face of his; he would have been happy for us, I was just sad he couldn’t share these moments with us. Oh how I will always miss him, and all that he has done for us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Alan Rickman. Please leave kudos and comments below telling me what you thought, and what you want for part five. And if you are too shy to post here Email at demondog136@yahoo.com I promise to reply as quick as I can.  
> Until the next part! <3


End file.
